Cancer
by Lady of the Spirit
Summary: In which Krista is trying to work, and Andy is persistent. Modern AU, Genderswapped AU, part four of my Horoscope Proposal series.


Summary: In which Krista is trying to work, and Andy is persistent. Modern AU, part four of my Horoscope Proposal series.

Sign: Cancer

Pairing: Genderswapped Kristanna

Rating: K

* * *

><p>It had been such a peaceful day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, Krista's hair had actually been somewhat-manageable when she had gotten ready for her job at the local bookstore, and her boyfriend, Andy, had called earlier on in the day to tell her that he'd be coming over at around noon. So, in Krista's eyes, the day was turning out pretty good, and very relaxing.<p>

She had been standing at the front counter, absentmindedly tapping the tip of her pen against the counter, waiting for a customer to come in. Or Andy. Either would be fine.

That's when the door opened, and when she looked up, Andy had been standing in the doorway, his carrot-coloured hair shining in the sunlight, but his eyes hidden behind black sunglasses. He grinned at her and flashed a peace sign in her direction. Krista allowed herself to give a small smile. "Good morning, Andy, how are you?"

Not answering, Andy chose instead to swagger up to the counter, place both hands on it, lean forward, and say, "Marry me!"

Krista's only thought was that he hadn't taken off his sunglasses.

After a moment, she rolled her eyes and brushed past him, picking up a stack of books and moving over to one of the shelves.

Naturally, Andy followed her.

"Marry me!"

"I'm working, if you hadn't noticed."

After placing a few books on the shelf, she moved to another bookshelf, and again was followed.

"Krista, I'm your fixer upper!"

"Bullshit." Krista said flatly. "You stole that from my family."

"C'mon, Kristina! Marry me!"

"If you don't want me to break every bone in your body - and you know I could - you will remember not to call me by my full name ever again." _Why he would even do that now of all times is beyond me._

In the end, Krista was trapped between two bookshelves, with a wall behind her and Andy in front of her, grinning like the cheshire cat and leaning against a bookshelf, blocking her way out. "Marry me!" He said again.

Krista had had enough. Did she want to marry Andy? Perhaps - alright, yes, she did want to marry him. But this was not the way she wanted him to ask her. True, he wasn't kneeling down - she had told him once that she despised the way a man would kneel down; if he wanted to marry her, look her in the eye and stand tall - but the way he was just following her around, repeating his request over and over again… it didn't strike her as meaningful. She might not have been the most feminine girl around, but Krista was still a girl, and she still wanted her marriage proposal to be more than… whatever Andy was doing. It didn't even seem like he thought it was a big deal, like he was asking her what the time was or something. And he hadn't even taken off those stupid sunglasses! What was with that?!

She placed the last few books in her stack on the floor, planted her fists on her hips, and glared directly into Andy's eyes. For a moment, neither of them moved.

Then, Andy reached up, and pulled his sunglasses off. He looked her directly in the eye, meeting her dark brown with his bright blue. And for a moment, Krista was taken aback. There was a look of such intensity in his eyes, a look she couldn't quite place, but for some reason it made her heart flutter in a way that she hadn't felt since he had first kissed her.

"Marry me." Andy repeated, his sly smirk replaced with a neutral expression as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Krista opened her mouth, ready to argue - but then she closed it. Her small frown became a small smile as she abruptly threw her arms around his waist, squeezing him in a hug. "Yes!"

Andy promptly let out a loud laugh, wrapping his arms around her. After a moment, he winced. "You're really strong, you know? I think you broke one of my ribs."

"Idiot!"

Cancer:

She'll give in if you look at her with those imploring innocent eyes.

**Wooh! Been a while!**

**I'm no good with the sappy, "looking deeply into my eyes" romance thing.**


End file.
